Physical with a hot nurse
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto suffered a minor stab wound on a mission and is taking back to konoha hospital. upon waking up his old crush walked in. whats this about never taking a physical. what's a physical? Lemon one shot. could be a two shot depending if readers want it.. R


**Here's my fourth lemon fic. **

**I really don't have much to say.**

**So lets just write it**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**18+ story. don't read on if you are don't won't to see the following. SEX. leave now. this one shot contains lemony goodness! ALSO sakura in this fic is a regular nurse whom naruto use to like when they were in the academy together. and she's like 4 years older then him in this one. so he had a crush on her when he was just starting the academy. **

* * *

Naruto. An 15 year old man. yes man. he's a man because he is a ninja. a highly trained killing machine. 'cough' no you're not 'cough'.

Naruto just snared at nothing as he was in his hospital bed.

why is he in a hospital bed?

Well his last mission got a little bad for him and his team. Last thing he remembers is getting a kunai to the stomach and passing out from blood lost. SNEAK ATTACK MIND YOU. that weak ninja who stabbed him didn't have the right size man hood to attack head first. let me remind that naruto is a total knuckle head and thinks ninja are suppose to attack head first.

Naruto sighed as he sat up into the bed he is in.

Just then he heard the sound of a door opening.

"aww naruto kun you're awake" he heard an almost familiar voice say.

looking over he saw familiar pink hair. and there was only one girl with pink hair he knew "s-sakura chan" he asked while taking in her appearance. she dressed in full nurse wear. he blushed at the sight. 'what kind of nurse wear skirts'. Blood started flowing to areas that really weren't needed right now. or at lease he thought so!

"long time no see naruto kun you look handsomer" sakura said a sultry voice as she locked the door behind her.

'handsome-er' he thought as the realization of her words hit him.

her voice brought him back to reality "you know looking at these files.. i see you have never had a physical" she said with a stern yet suggestive tone.

"a physical" he questioned.

Sakura eyes widen a bit "you do not know what a physical is" she asked to which he nodded. 'now's my chance' she thought with a smirk "ok i'll just show you" she said putting her clip board down "undress" when he looked like he was about to protest she continued "this is apart of the physical i need you to undress" she said in a commanding tone.

Naruto sighed dejectedly as he took the hospital gown off. leaving him in his boxers.

Sakura looked at him with a raised high brow "good god he's ribbed" her inner self roared, "boxers too" she added.

Naruto force. he was sitting down on the bed to where he could hide his junior from sakura but now. 'DAMMIT' he roared in his head.

"f-fine" he said as he tried to slid his boxers off and hide himself while doing it.

Sakura who was getting annoyed roared "stand up and take them off baka I've seen plenty of men already you are no exception"

Naruto gritted his teeth "fine" he growled out as he stood and slipped his boxers off.

"Oh my" Sakura gasped seeing naruto at full attention. his 12 inch long monster twitching as she eyed it.

"stop staring" he said in a shy embarrassed voice.

Sakura look at him and then at his dick "you have the biggest dick ever" she said in disbelief.

Naruto jr twitched again at her what she said. naruto groaned.

Sakura then grew an mischievous look "my naruto kun" she said walking up to him and grabbing his cock in her right hand as she brought her face a mere meter from his. "you just made me wet" she said as she kissed him. then started stroking his dick.

naruto fell back on the bed. sakura straddled him as she leaned back from the kiss.

"WAIT sakura..

he was interrupted "shhh shh shh naruto kun we don't have all day... lady may come at any time so we have to get this over with quick" she said as slid her wet panties off. her wet pink panties and dangled them in front of his face.

Naruto face flushed at the smell of them. they smelled like sweet dango. "but i'm a vi...

he was interrupted as sakura shoved her panties into his mouth. "doesn't matter naruto kun i'll lead the way" she said but eyes widen as she him sucking her panties.

"So good" he moaned as he licked them clean of her juices.

Sakura who has gotten over her shock said "well you sure know how to turn a girl on naru kun but you can have more of my juices another time." she said as she grabbed his meat stick and positioned it at her tunnel entrance. "right now you're gonna stick that big log of yours in this" she rubbed the head of his dick against her wet entrance "tight little ho-AHHHHH

She stop as naruto hips thrusted up and his log went in her pussy abruptly and down and up again uncontrollably.

Sakura quickly whipped her head back as she but her lip to stop herself from crying out as naruto uncontrollably ram into her. his dick could go all the way into her now. each thrust in he hit her womb. her pussy lips turned red as naruto continued to smack against them.

"F-FUCK" she moaned out as she put both hands on his chest. he grabbed her hips and started thrusting faster. but this time because of his hold on her hips he made her each time he would thrust up go down on his cock making their skin bang loudly together each time.

"FUCK NARUTO YOU'RE NOT A DAM VIRGIN" she screamed out in ecstasy as he almost pushed past her womb entrance!

Naruto was to busy fucking her to listen to her. it likes his body had a mind of its own.

Naruto then got into a sitting position and put his face in between her breast.

Thanks to this new position he couldn't move as much, So sakura did the next best thing and that's rap her arms and round his head and legs around his waist and ride him for all he was worth. gridding back and forth on his dick she moaned into his ear "you have the fucking best cock ever naruto kun" she said in his ear as she started sucking his ears.

"f-fuck" naruto moaned as she sucked his ear while riding him like a bitch in heat which she probably is. he then saw the zipper to top. he quickly unzipped it to expose her tits. her large B cups with pink hard nipples were quite the sight. he quickly took one in his mouth while squeezing the other. sucking and pulling on her nipple with his mouth made her bite his ear so she wouldn't yell out in pleasure. but surprisingly the bite didn't hurt. it actually felt good and made him moan as he continued to devour her nipple.

Sakura then pushed naruto back into a lying position on the bed and whipped in head back groaned in pure bliss. in truth she wanted to scream just how good naruto was. but they were in a hospital.

Naruto grabbed her hips again and start thrusting up in her again.

Sakura eyes widen as she started to feel something that she thought no one but herself could make her do. "OH FUCK NARUTO I'M CUMMING" she screamed at him. As she started grind on him while he thrusted uncontrollably.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled in pure bliss as her walls tighten around him as she felt her first ever orgasm during sex with a man. she fell limply on his chest as she continued to thrust.

fuck i'm Cumming" he said as he gripped her hips tighter. he was about to pull out and shoot his load somewhere else but sakura sprang up and thrusted her hips down.

"YOU'RE CUMMING INSIDE" she yelled as he thrusted one last time. really deep and let go. his cum filling her womb up to the brim as he twitch inside her as he emptied his entire essence!

He fell back panting and so did she while she was on resting on his chest.

* * *

Outside the room.

The goudaime hokage senju tsunade released her jutsu and closed the door back.

Her left boob was out and her right hand was inside her pants.

"fuck" she said softly in the empty hall as she came all over her hand.

pulling her hand out and licking it clean. she put her massive tit away. and straighten up.

"i'll be back in five minutes" she said to herself 'that'll give them plenty of time to clean up' a heavily flustered hokage walked down the hallway to the bathroom. 'oh god i need a cock' were her thoughts.

* * *

"so that was a physical" Naruto asked

Sakura chuckled a bit said "yes" she lied to avoid any scrutiny from the blonde but she really doubted he would have complained mush either way. naruto sighed

Sakura sat up on top of naruto and kissed him straight on the mouth. she pulled back and said "we should do this again sometime" with an hopeful smile.

Naruto looked at her funny "so this didn't mean anything" he asked as if he just learned something that could cause hell to freeze over.

"basically" she replied. upon seeing his down and dejected look. she quickly said "look naruto.. it's not that you're a bad guy.. it just i'm not a one man type of girl... maybe one day.. " she reasoned. when he stilled looked like he was just stabbed in the hurt by his mother she sighed. "would telling you you're the first man to make me orgasm and i am probably ruined for other men make you feel better" she finished.

In truth. it did, what man wouldn't want his ego stroked like that? but still it wasn't what he wanted to hear so he nodded slowly.

Sakura Then kissed him again "you're really the best naruto" she said with a smile 'some girl would be lucky to have you one day, you need a girl way better then i' she thought with a smile. When she moved a little bit she noticed something. "you're still hard naru kun" she asked a little excited and a little shocked.

He nodded.

'screw the other whores you're all mine' she said in her mind "you might make me limp for weeks naruto but lets go again" she said as she started grinded on him.

He growled in agreement. he might not be with sakura the way he wanted but still. getting to fuck the girl he always wanted was partly a dream come true. he then took charge switched there mission to missionary with him on top. While kissing her in a wet full on passionate kiss.

Little did they know 5 minutes later they would be putting on another show for a certain blond busty women as she pleasured herself thinking of the blond boys large cock in her. Oh the things she would do to him.

"i love nurses and physicals" naruto screamed in his mind as he grabbed sakura legs and pounded into her.

* * *

**ANNNDD we are finished!**

**How did you like it? i honestly had fun writing this! **


End file.
